


Midnight Escapade

by Duchesse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Erotica, F/M, M/M, Other, Porn, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, experimental smut if u will, im embarrassed by the research i did for this, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: If there’s one thing that Jumin can do well above all else, it’s show his love for you.[Jumin Han | Reader].





	Midnight Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> ain't no shame in ur game. 
> 
> they say orgasms achieved during anal sex tend to be pretty intense.
> 
> if you enjoyed this or wanna talk about it, please do leave something. i'm mostly inactive here, but i do see everything, i assure.

“J-Jumin…”

You had lost count of the number of times your husband’s name passed your lips that evening. Gathering silk beneath your fingertips, you tightened the sheets around your fists as light kisses feathered across your bare thighs and your navel, teeth occasionally nipping at your heated flesh.

As his mouth searched your body, eagerly diverting from his path up to suck and bite you, gauging your moans and gasps with smiles that you felt spread across your skin.

“I’ll never have enough of you,” he rasped out once he reached your neck, his hot breath caressed the shell of your ear, sending a shiver down your spine and flutters in your stomach. “I love everything about you. Your skin, your hair, your body, your voice… let me hear more.”

Jumin pressed his lips to yours and pushed his tongue into your mouth, meanwhile his hand traveled down where he massaged your thighs with the bottom of his palm. His skillful motions were enticing; fluid and determined as he easily spread your legs and descended lower.

The first stoke he made took you by surprise, jarring you enough to release a breathy moan into the kiss, encouraging another smile and for him to stroke you harder.

His motions were methodical, almost torturous as he stayed consistent yet slow, ignoring how you fidgeted against him and reached beneath your bodies to guide him how you wanted.

“Ah, I don’t think so.” Jumin reached for you and grasped your wrist, forcing it down into the mattress near the headboard. Even through the darkness that blanketed you in secrecy, you felt as though you could feel the intensity from his stare burning into you. “I won’t have to tie you up, will I?”

He meant that playfully, you were sure, but in these moments, Jumin’s entire persona would change. You almost didn’t recognize him at times.

“Actually,” he mumbled, rummaging the bed side table for something you couldn’t see. It wasn’t until you felt a strip of smooth fabric and Jumin collecting both of your wrists that you realized he had grabbed his tie.

“Wait, Jumin. Not tonight, the marks are hard to hide, even with sleeves.” You complained, tightening the knot he had formed as you pulled at the tie experimentally.

Jumin didn’t relent. “Isn’t that a good thing? The world knows that's we’re married, but I want them to know that you’re mine… in every way.”

You breathing shook as he pushed your legs apart and hoisted them onto his thighs. There was a familiar sound of a cap popping open and the cooling sensation of lubricant smearing around your ass. Jumin’s fingers worked expertly, massaging across your flesh before working up to inserting it into you.

“Hhhhm, Jumin. If you’re gonna do it, then hurry up,” you moaned, fidgeting against the motions of his fingers pressing against the walls inside of you. It wasn’t long before the excitement got the better of him, your sphincter tightening around his fingers foreshadowed what was yet to come.

Pressing the tip of his hardened cock to your entrance, he massaged the lubricant on himself, stifling his moans as he fingered the tip and and finally guided himself inside of you.

You pressed your head back into the pillow, latching your teeth into your lip to muffle your groans as you adjusted to his girth and clumsily rode through the first initial thrusts he made to loosen you up.

Jumin could only imagine the delicious ways that your face contorted with each thrust he made, burying himself deeper and deeper inside of you until everything else around both seemed to fade away. The penthouse reverberated with erratic pants, the shuffle of fabric, and skin slapping together.

Feeling the muscles tighten in your thighs as his thrusts became more forceful, he curled his hands around them to cuff them over his shoulders, lifting your ass higher to push deeper.

Your voice was diminished to a near whimper in your vain attempts to call his name, mustering a groan when his lips connected with your thigh and his teeth pinched the delicate flesh. Flinching against the pain was reflexive, yet he only firmed his hold on you and increased his speed.

Sweat beaded down the back of his neck, matting his luxurious locks to his skin, the silk sheets beneath you were saturated as well. You writhe against Jumin’s desperate thrusts with the coiling your stomach, pushing you closer and closer to the end.

He must have known you were close as his fingertips divoted your skin, and all you could feel was his hot breath blowing across the tender spot he had just bitten.

“Cum for me.” Jumin hardly sounded like himself at that moment. You couldn’t see his eyes through the veil of night, but you wondered what they looked like. Was he still staring at you while he fucked you, or were his eyes glazed and simply peering into the nothingness as he lost himself to the sensations.

It only took a few more thrusts before you reached you reached your end, clenching your sphincter around his cock, thighs shaking violently as a rush of warmth flooded through your body and tingles cascaded down your spine. You gripped the thin fabric of the tie binding your hands until you could feel your nails biting into your flesh, and tossed your head back into the pillow.

You gasped and rode through your orgasms, wishing you could have been free to hold Jumin close to you. It wasn’t until he had met his climax and gave a final thrust, tensing his body as he came, his warm cum spurting inside of your body.

“I… couldn’t ask for a better partner,” Jumin said once he managed to ease his breathing. For the first time that night, he carefully removed his flaccid cock from your body and gingerly took your legs from his shoulders, peppering kisses anywhere he could all the while.

When he returned to the top of the bed, his body weight pressing you further into the mattress, he captured your lips in a lazy kiss; first only touching the corner of your mouth before deepening it.

Perhaps most exciting were his lithe fingers reaching above your head to move the binds at your wrists.

“Ppppppprrrrttt~” came the familiar chirp that send cold chills through your body. Sending a sidelong glance across the room, you noticed a fat ball of white fluff sitting but a couple feet away.

You narrowed your eyes at the cat. “Jumin, can you just untie–”

“Ah, Elizabeth. I forgot to feed you.” He didn’t miss a beat as he was already on his feet, adjusting a robe over his shoulders before you could truly fathom what was going on. “Give me just a moment and we’ll continue.”

“Dude, just untie me now. She can wait a couple of seconds,” you countered, jerking against your restraints to make the headboard creak.

Jumin paused, seemingly considering the simple logic behind your statement. His form was before you as a mere silhouette, his features difficult to distinguish until his face neared yours once more.

He didn’t make any motion to release you, nor did he kiss you. Instead, his fingers wove into your hair on the pillow, his lips hovering just above your left ear.

“When did I say that this was over? The night is still young, after all,” he responded, lightly pressing his lips to the corner of your jaw. “I want to ravish you until you can’t walk, and that I’m all that will be on your mind.”

Your face blossomed with heat as he reeled back, the mattress springing back into shape as he walked away to the kitchen to feed that damn cat.


End file.
